Secrets
by CaitlinAurora
Summary: High school AU. Percy, Annabeth and the others all have their own secrets. Some more harmful than others. Join them as they navigate their Senior year and struggle to keep things hidden This summary is c**p. I am pretty sure the story is better. Confirmed Percabeth, Solangelo, and Frazel


**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 ** _A/N: Hey Guys! So… I started a new story, but this doesn't mean I'm not finishing the other one I just had some sudden inspiration and because I'm a terrible manager of priorities I decided to do this instead of continuing the other story. YAY! So, this has Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel and possible other couples canon or otherwise. I'm open to suggestions at this point because the only relationships set in stone are the ones above. Right so on to this probably awful story…_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading and Enjoy_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**

"Percy! Wake up!" Sally sighed exasperatedly as she called for her son for the fifth time that morning.

"Morning," Percy yawned as he walked sleepily towards the kitchen.

"Percy it's your Senior Year you can't be late on the first day!" Sally reprimanded him as she rushed around the kitchen with blue pancakes.

"I know I'm sorry Mum."

"It's fine sweetie," she replied whilst kissing the top of his head, "I have a night shift today, so you'll have to cook yourself dinner."

"That's fine is it okay if I have some of the guys over?" Percy asked

"Sure, just don't make a mess, and try to eat something other than pizza please," She responded.

"Sure thing Mum," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, have a good day!" Percy called as he rushed out of the house.

"Good Morning Annabeth," Athena greeted her daughter as she sat down at the table.

"Good Morning Mother," Annabeth replied, "How are you today?" She asked inwardly cringing at the stiffness of the conversation.

"I am well, thank you Annabeth, and you?" her mother replied her face lacking kindness.

"I'm very well, thank you mother," Annabeth responded mechanically, "When is dad getting back?"

"Your father will be home by 5pm at the latest. I trust you are adequately prepared for your first day back at school."

"Of course, Mother," Annabeth replied with a forced smile, "I have read through all the textbooks as you recommended."

"Excellent. You know Annabeth that I will expect no less than perfection from you this year. After all you are a Chase, aren't you?" Athena smiled emotionlessly.

"Yes, Mother." Annabeth once again responded dutifully, "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she rose from the table and her half-eaten breakfast.

"Of course. You can't be late on the first day, now can you?" Athena laughed without joy as Annabeth left the room.

Percy smiled as he walked into school. I wasn't so much that he enjoyed school, but the people inside it. Not all of the people though for there were some real b******s at his school, but Percy had good group of friends.

As he walked through the halls he received many smiles most probably because of his status as Swim Team Captain rather than because they knew him. However, he smiled back politely every time.

When he reached his locker he saw a familiar bunch of people standing around it, and in seconds he was swarmed with hugs from his friends. After greeting all of his friend and putting the appropriate books in his backpack the group moved to their form room to catch up.

Apparently, he was he last of the group to arrive. This group included; Jason Grace, Captain of the Football (American) team, son of Zeus Grace the owner of a wealthy airline company, and Beryl Grace famous actor mostly in reality TV; Thalia Grace, sister to Jason Grace, awesome guitar player and textbook version of a rebelling teenager; Nico di Angelo, social introvert, has an emo kid vibe, is currently dating one Will Solace and is the son of Hades di Angelo a wealthy lawyer; Will Solace, happy go lucky guy, amazing pianist, is dating Nico di Angelo and is the son of Apollo famous musician and extremely talented doctor; Leo Valdez, amazing tinkerer, extremely hyperactive and the son of Hephaestus famous inventor; Piper Mclean, extremely talented public speaker, class president, and daughter of Aphrodite Mclean famous model and Tristen Mclean famous action movie actor; Frank Zhang, peaceful guy and a giant teddy bear, dating Hazel Levesque, and is the son of Mars Zhang famous army general; Hazel Levesque, peace keeper, animal lover, dating Frank Zhang and is the daughter of Pluto a wealthy businessman; Clarisse La Rue, star wrestler, the exact opposite of girly, dating Chris Rodriguez; Grover Underwood, environmentalist, easy going guy, dating Juniper Dryad.

After settling in their form room, the group and their partners all shared their summer vacations. The Graces had gone to Brooklyn **(I have only read half of the first Magnus Chase book, but I know it's set in Brooklyn however in this story those books don't exist)** , Nico went with the Solaces to Hawaii, Leo and Piper went to LA, Hazel and Frank went to Rome, Clarisse and Chris went to New York and Grover and Juniper went to Washington. After sharing what they did Piper asked Percy what he did.

"I went to Montauk for two weeks or so and then I stayed in Manhattan and I got a job," he shared nervously.

"You got a job?" Grover asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Percy said rubbing his neck.

"Awesome," replied Piper.

"That's soo cool," added Leo.

"Where?" asked Hazel.

"Ambrosia café," Percy responded.

"I love that place," Thalia piped in.

"Congrats Prissy," said Clarisse

"Thanks Clarisse," Percy replied as their conversation was cut short by their form teacher's arrival.

Annabeth walked into school with her head held high glaring at anyone who even dared to look at her funny. She walked through the halls to her locker and then to the form room settling down in a chair at the back with a very good book.

After about 10 minutes the 'Popular' group came in and started talking loudly about their vacations. Distracting her with their loud conversations and making it impossible to read her book she decided to listen to their conversation. She heard about Rome, New York and Washington, but the story that struck her as interesting was Percy Jackson's. The boy was the captain and star of the swim team and is about as handsome as they come, however he never seemed to be able to concentrate in any class apart from PE, Greek, and Marine Biology. But it wasn't just the person that made the story interesting but also the nerves that were obvious as soon as the question was asked as though he was afraid of something. Rejection. After the story it was clear he was afraid of rejection. It was a well-known fact that his friends all had extremely wealthy parents and his job clearly was not for his own benefits. So, why was the 'Superstar Swimmer' of Good High school working at Ambrosia Café?

 ** _A/N: Right so… Congratulations if you stuck around till the end of the first instalment of this train wreck of a story. If you absolutely hate it please tell me in the comments and if you don't please also tell me. If you have read/read my other story 'What Happened to Us?' you'll know (I think) that I have exams coming up (I'm pretty sure I put it in an A/N). They end on the 24th of May so the earliest I'll be updating any of these stories is probably going to be somewhere around the 27th- 28th. The only reason I'm putting this up is because I had sudden inspiration and its like 11:21pm so RIP my studying tomorrow morning. Also sorry to all those who I told I wasn't going to upload anything to after exams cause that turns out to be a complete lie. Oh well!_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


End file.
